


Partition

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: It's been three weeks. Three long weeks and Bucky really missed his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone's seen that interview with Mackie singing "Partition" to Sebastian. This is what my brain came up with. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Will you quit it?” Sam asked, placing his hand on Bucky’s thigh. It didn’t stop his jittering, or his swearing for that matter. Besides, Sam wasn’t really annoyed; he was just going through the motions. His hand came away as he leaned over and kissed Bucky’s cheek. And then the jerk smacked him lightly on the shoulder, bringing a smile to Bucky’s face.

It was nice and all of Tony to send a car to pick them up from the event. Bucky knew he shouldn’t complain but it was taking hours for the driver to weave through this traffic to get them home. In reality, it was more like forty minutes but it felt like hours to Bucky who couldn’t stop dwelling on how much he’d missed Sam the past few weeks. Three weeks. Three fucking weeks because Steve had a job where he just _had_ to have Sam’s help. The asshole. 

Of course, Sam went because he was a “goddamn Avenger” and sucking Bucky’s dick was not a full time job as he so fondly shouted the night before his flight. And maybe Bucky’s response, a smug “it could be”, wasn’t the smartest. He certainly didn’t think Sam would throw the remote at him but those three weeks went by even slower when he had to get up anytime he wanted to watch porn. Didn’t stop him, of course. It just slowed him down.

He spent a lot of time alone with his cock in his hand imagining that smart mouth sucking him down. He knew Sam’s face like the back of hand and could easily picture the knowing spark in his eyes, the way he smirked at Bucky when he pulled off to draw it out. He brought himself off several times trying to remember the feel of Sam’s ass tight around his cock. And sure, he came but it wasn’t anywhere near as good as it felt to come in Sam’s ass. That thought alone was enough to drive him crazy. It got so bad that he found his mind drifting during a debrief and got half-hard imagining Sam bent over the conference table; Fury be damned.

It became a fucking complex.

So, it’s understandable that he’d be frustrated when the limo comes to a dead stop, yet again. 

“Jesus, it’s like the fucking Pope is in town,” he mutters. Sam shakes his head and continues watching the scenery outside the darkened window. The windows were heavily tinted but it was surprisingly easy to see out of them. At all of the traffic that was not fucking moving. 

The lights inside are dim but Bucky can still see the line of sweat trail down the side of Sam’s throat. He swallows the urge to run his tongue over that spot, lowers his eyes instead. Sam was wearing tight blue tux that was practically painted onto his body. He took one look at Sam’s ass as they were exiting the limo and nearly dragged him right back in. Not only was he hard up for it but Sam’s ass was made for his hands. If it weren’t for the fact that they’d been headed to a charity event at the time, Bucky’s behavior would’ve been a lot more inappropriate. 

He shifts, the creaking of the leather drawing Sam’s attention. Christ, he’s hard. This suit is not much freer than Sam’s but he certainly hadn’t planned to get hard in the backseat of a limo because he couldn’t stop thinking about sex. He tries to keep his hands still lest Sam notice his predicament and make fun of him. It was miraculous that after five months of dating, they actually teased each other more than they did at the start.

And Bucky loved every minute of it.

Though, not as much as he loved having Sam needy and squirming around beneath him. Or against a wall in the hall closet or on that dreaded conference table, Bucky’s not picky. Couldn’t get enough of bringing Sam to that desperate point when he couldn’t even come up with a clever dig at Bucky’s expense. Even better when he waited for Sam’s retort and timed that first thrust perfectly, making Sam cut himself off with a moan. God, Bucky loved that sound. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, his cock was fully hard and straining in his pants now. Shifting didn’t relieve the pressure at all and he tries to muffle the whine in the back of his throat. He takes a deep breath, gives in and presses his hand down on his erection. It’s a little better but it’s not enough. He needs to come. He can’t wait another hour or whatever the fuck it’s gonna take for them to get home.

He needs Sam.

“What is your problem?” Sam asks as his eyes shoot to the back of the driver’s head. “If you ate too much and made yourself sick again, I’m not taking care of you. It’s your own damn fault.” It’s shallow and Bucky knows that. He thinks Sam wants him to know that if he really did stuff himself full of too many hors d’oeuvre and made himself sick, Sam would be right beside him taking care of him. 

Bucky loves this man.

He scoots forward in his seat as his hand hurriedly goes to his zipper. His fingers are itching to free his cock from the confines of his pants. Sam’s breath catches in his throat; the car is silent save for the sound of the air conditioning and light jazz from the front. He meets Sam’s wide eyes and he knows what he looks like, back arched, hand covering the tent in his pants as he bites down on his lip. He knows this is driving Sam crazy.

“Bucky, are you – what the fuck are you doing?” Sam asked urgently as he lean over to press the button near the door. He takes a deep breath and slowly rolls up the partition, muffling the music from the front. Sam turns back to him, “What the hell is the matter with you?”

Bucky doesn’t answer. Instead he finally rolls his zipper down, letting out a sigh as his hard cock slaps against his stomach. The head leaks warm, wet against his skin in the cool air. His head falls back against the seat as he wraps his hand loosely around his cock. He strokes himself lightly once, twice, shuddering as he teases himself. He can feel Sam’s eyes on him, even as he gives in and slides his fingers around the tip, sighing as more precome coats his fingertips. He keeps doing it, keeps sliding his finger past the slit, playing in the mess of it and driving himself crazy. He could stroke himself roughly, efficiently to a quick orgasm and be done with it. It’d be good because he was desperate but he wanted Sam. 

He resolves himself to stave this off even as his body takes over and tries to force it. He blinks dumbly a few times as he takes in the rest of the backseat to see Sam watching him hungrily. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say something snarky but Bucky can see the bulge in his pants. He can see the way Sam’s fist keeps grasping air in its place on the seat between them. He wants to touch Bucky but he’s restraining himself. 

Sam loves Bucky’s cock. He can deny it until he turns blue in the face but he worships it. He’ll spend hours just stroking it, sucking him down, begging Bucky to fill his ass with it. It didn’t seem matter to him if Bucky was hard or not. He woke a few times to find Sam’s mouth around him, eyes closed as he lavished in the weight of it on his tongue, soft and thick. The sight of him blissing out after he finally drove Bucky to lose control and roughly fuck his mouth was enough to make him come straight down Sam’s throat. God, Sam loved Bucky’s come almost as much as his cock. After sex, Sam would even wrap his legs tight around Bucky’s hips in an attempt to keep as much of Bucky’s come as he could inside of him. 

Now, his mouth fell open slightly as he watched Bucky’s fingers trail through the slick leaking from the tip. He wanted it in his mouth, Bucky could tell. He didn’t need to see Sam’s tongue wet his lips or the shuddering whine he tried to bury behind his hand. Bucky barely takes his hand away from his stomach before Sam’s latching onto his fingers. Metal or no, Sam’s tongue hurriedly laps over the digits, his eyes fall closed. Bucky groans, his cock jerking painfully against his belly but he lets Sam take his time. Lets Sam suck on his fingers long past the point being able to taste anything other than metal.

He reaches for Sam’s pants as the man pulls off, rather reluctantly to add, “Don’t you dare rip this pair. I like this suit, man.”

Pulling him closer, Bucky sits Sam on his knees as he tries to undo the button. He swears, “Stop buying tight pants and I won’t rip them.”

“I wouldn’t buy them if you didn’t like them,” Sam mutters, trying to help Bucky. Two hands couldn’t master the close and four hands just made it worse. 

He tries to swallow his frustration but he can feel the roundness of Sam’s ass on his thighs and he _wants_. “Sam,” he tries as he pushes at Sam’s hands. “Sam!” He swears again as Sam’s arms keep fighting with his. He growls, shoves Sam’s hands back and smacks his ass. He gets a glare for his trouble as well as a desperate slide of Sam’s hard cock against his own. That was a new one. Maybe he should explore spanking Sam later. 

“Was that necessary?”

“You don’t fucking listen.” He still can’t get the zipper so he says a few Hail Marys for his bank account and yanks hard at the fastening with one hand. It doesn’t put up a fight as the fabric comes apart in seconds. If he had his way, he’d rip the entire thing apart at the seams but Sam needs something to cover up with when they got back. As much as Bucky would like everybody to know who this ass belonged to, they had to maintain some modicum of privacy. 

He pushes his own pants further down as he pulls Sam that last inch closer in his lap. The smell of Sam’s cologne wafts through the air as he finally gets his hands on that ass. He holds Sam close, leans up and kisses him. He tastes like come and the memory of his warm mouth around Bucky’s fingers makes him groan, makes him grind against the crease between Sam’s ass cheeks. He lets Sam’s tongue slide into his mouth, sucks on it hungrily as he tries to thrust his cock into the tight space. Tries to bury himself inside Sam. 

He wishes he’d done this before they left the hotel. Wishes he’d spent the entire boring ass event watching Sam try to hold a conversation with Bucky’s come leaking from his freshly fucked ass. Find a quiet corner and slide a hand down the back of Sam’s pants, play around in the mess of it, make Sam come on his hand. Fuck, mount him right there in front of everyone. 

“Sam,” he moans, hands clenching tighter around Sam’s ass. Too tight from the pained moan he receives. He mutters a brief, “Sorry, baby,” even as he feels Sam’s cock twitch hard against his stomach. Sam shifts up, sits up straighter, tries to sit back for balance but Bucky pulls him forward again. Pulls him tight to his chest and breathes in his ear, “I need you. Need to be inside that ass.”

Sam groans in agreement and he reaches over. He pulls a small tube out of a side compartment and Bucky has a moment to wonder if he should be grossed out or grateful Stark had this limo stocked with lube. He settles on grateful as Sam slicks his fingers, rests a hand on Bucky’s shoulder for balance as he starts circling his entrance. His eyes are dark, brow furrowed in concentration as Bucky drinks him in, revels in the way Sam’s abs shift was he pushes his fingers inside of himself. 

He sets a steady pace as if he’s just trying to hurry this along but Bucky can tell the instant Sam hits that spot. He can feel it in the way Sam’s thighs clench tight around his own. He gasps, his eyes fall shut and his bicep tenses as he runs over it again. His cock twitches dark and needy against his stomach, making Bucky’s mouth water. He wants to touch but he can’t do more than lean back and watch as Sam takes care of himself. 

He didn’t get to watch Sam like this often and he was going to rectify that later. Bucky’s cock strained painfully against his stomach as he watched Sam ride his hand. Every other stroke he’d shiver, his cock letting out more slick as he brushed his prostate. Bucky wanted to pull him tight to his chest again and feel him shake and shudder, his cock sliding between them as he fingered himself. 

He swallows, captivated by the steady shift of Sam’s hand. He wants to see, wants to turn Sam around and get a closer look at those thick fingers splitting him open. He wants a better look but he doesn’t dare interrupt. Sam slid three fingers inside like he’d fucked himself earlier in preparation and wasn’t that a thought? Bucky presses down on his cock and tries to stave off his orgasm until he can empty it in Sam’s ass. 

Sam twists his arm shoves his fingers in roughly and lets out a deep groan as his cock lets out a burst of precome. He’s close and as beautiful as this is, Bucky’s a selfish bastard. He wants Sam to come on his cock. He pulls on Sam’s arm and swallows his sound of displeasure in his mouth. 

He pulls Sam down in his lap and can’t resist dipping his fingers inside the warm mess of slick lube. Hips grinding of their own accord, his fingers slip in the wet opening. Sam’s hole is loose around his fingers but Bucky can only imagine how good it’ll feel around his cock. He knows he’s big. He’s heard it his entire life and Sam even told him so, albeit begrudgingly the first time he took him all the way in. He crooks his fingers, cock swelling as he feels Sam groan and contract around him. He grins smugly up at Sam, “You could come just like this. Come right on my fingers. Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

Sam pants, fucks back on Bucky’s hand even as he swears at his boyfriend. “Shut the fuck up.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh and keeps toying with Sam’s hole. A few moments longer and the head of Sam’s cock is swollen, glistening as it leaks steadily against Bucky’s stomach. He could keep going, push Sam right over the edge. He’d be beautiful arching beneath the dim overhead light as he came messy and wet over his chest. Perfect for Bucky to swipe his tongue through it and bring himself off tasting Sam’s come. But he’s a selfish bastard and he wants Sam to come on his cock. No more playing around. 

It’s been three goddamn weeks.

“That’s going to feel so good around my cock,” he whispers, feeling Sam shudder in his lap. Bucky removes his fingers, to Sam’s displeasure. He leans up to give him a kiss and leans back. Sam raises himself up, lets Bucky’s hands settle beneath him as he lines up his cock. He wants this as much as Bucky does and his cock bobs between them as his brow furrows. He’s breathing carefully, practiced and he’s nearly silent as the head of Bucky’s cock touches his entrance. Bucky braces himself, prepared for the slow and smooth squeeze of Sam gradually taking him in.

So, he’s very much unprepared for Sam’s hips slamming down on his lap.

“Jesus, Fu-Sam!” he shouts, eyes slamming shut at the spike of pleasure. It’s so fucking good it almost hurts as his back arches, shoves himself further inside. It’s such a shock, his cock buried to the hilt in Sam’s burning heat and he’s almost positive he’s come. Sam’s hand settles steadily on his chest as he chokes off a breath and lifts up again. The drag of his clenching heat tight around Bucky’s cock brings wetness to his eyes. His hands grip Sam’s thick ass as Sam takes his time using him. 

“Are you crying?” Sam asks breathily as he lands hard in Bucky’s lap. This time circling his hip smoothly, pulling another helpless groan from Bucky’s lips. 

“Sam, Sam, baby. I can’t. I can’t take much more of this,” he tries, breaking off on a moan as Sam circles his hips again. 

A huff of laughter, “You started this, old man.” Sam bears down on Bucky’s cock again, groaning as Bucky squeezes his ass. He bounds down again, again, as his hole milks Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky’s eyes are wet with the vice grip of Sam’s ass, the wait, the _need_. Sam’s fucking down on his cock, greedy with it as his hole clenches and releases with every other heartbeat and Bucky wants to fill him. He wants to toss Sam on his belly and pump him full of come but he can’t muster the coordination with the way Sam’s riding him. His arms and legs are weak, powerless to do anything except take it as Sam uses him to come. Bounds down on his cock like it was made for him.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Sam asks, panting as he bounds down even harder. The leather creaks as Bucky slides down in the seat. He’ll be embarrassed about this lack of control later but he can’t focus on anything past the need to come. “I thought about this the entire ride back. Missed this dick, Buck. Doesn’t talk back, doesn’t annoy me. Does exactly what - I need it - to do for me,” he pants, continuing to ride Bucky. 

“Yeah? That right?” He knew he was speaking but, god help him, he had no idea what he was saying. “You get off on sucking me. Letting me fuck that tight ass. I wish everyone could see how you get when you’re like this. Big strong army man’s such a slut for my cock.” Sam moaned, leaning over as Bucky’s words washed over him. “Wanted to fuck you in that hotel. Send you home with a load of my come.”

“Fuck – fucking obsessed with marking your territory,” he muttered, his hips stuttering at the thought. His cock slid wetly along Bucky’s stomach as he tries to find the rhythm again, his breath thin and reedy. He was close, Bucky could feel it.

“It’s been three weeks, Sam. I needed you. Needed this,” he clenches his fingers in the flesh of Sam’s ass. His fingers brush over the place where they were joined, smirking when Sam writhed in his arms. His rim stretched tight around Bucky’s cock, twitching beneath Bucky’s fingers as if trying to pull them in alongside. He huffs out a laugh, “Looks like you missed me, sweetheart.”

“Shut up,” he snarks, eyes closing again as he keeps moving. 

He bounds down on Bucky again, his hole clenching beneath Bucky’s fingers. “That’s it, baby. Come on, Sam. Three whole weeks without this cock. I know how you get.” Sam nods gratefully, his ass clenching down on Bucky’s cock as he shivers. Must be close if he’s not bothering to tell Bucky to fuck off. Bucky strokes Sam’s back, his other hand coming up to cup Sam’s cheek. Sam’s eyes fall open, slightly dazed as he chases his orgasm. “Come for me. You’re so close.”

Sam’s hips rise once, twice and then he freezes, cock jerking hard against Bucky’s stomach as he comes in stark lines over Bucky’s chest. Bucky groans, fucks into Sam harder, making him cry out as his cock jerks hard and more come spills between them. His arms fall over Bucky’s shoulder as his ass clenches down hard on his cock. “Sam,” he groans, his cock swells as he finally, _finally_ comes. His cock buried deep as he fills Sam’s ass. His vision whites out as waves of pleasure wash over him, his skin burning under Sam’s touch. His back arches painfully as he grinds into Sam’s ass and nearly sobs. 

“Sam, _fuck_ … so fucking tight, baby. So fucking tight.” Sam noses into Bucky’s neck, murmuring wordlessly as he circles his hips carefully, driving Bucky over the edge completely. “Always take care of me.”

He forces his cock further into Sam’s body a few more times, milking his orgasm as his cock slides in the mess of come in Sam’s hole. He leans back to kiss Sam once more. Sam returns it rather sloppily, uncoordinated and clearly tired. He lets Bucky control it, lets Bucky open him up and takes his tongue. After, his head settles on Bucky’s shoulder, breath hot against his neck.

Bucky missed this part. His eyes close for a moment as he revels in the weight of a sleepy Sam draped across his lap. Three weeks without this. It was a wonder he’d been able to get any rest at all. It’d been a long time since he had to go longer than a day without Sam sleeping beside him. 

Maybe Steve was right and Bucky was pathetic. _I don’t care_ , he thought, settling back in his seat, pulling Sam closer as he does. A careful hand strokes Sam’s back, as Bucky drowsily takes in the sights outside their window. 

They were nearly home.


End file.
